1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for application of powdered or granular material on a solid product. In particular, the invention relates to the application of a seasoning or spice on a snack food such as potato chips, corn chips or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Screw or auger type conveyors are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,162 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,442 show an auger having a plurality of openings along the length of the auger for distribution of seasonings along its entire length. Such an arrangement allows for uniform distribution over a large area.
Electrostatic powder disposition of food flavoring products has been described in the prior art. For example, a screw conveyor arranged to convey flavoring from an inlet to a rotor disposed in a cylindrical chamber at the end of the conveyor and which includes an electrostatic charging head located adjacent the outlet of the cylindrical chamber is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,801. However, such devices require the inclusion of an electronic charging head within the food processing housing. Such placement can be undesirable from a sanitation standpoint. In addition, the field generated in such an arrangement is not uniform over any significant distances. Other electrostatic food flavoring application devices are also known in the art. See U.K. Patent No. 2,240,493A.